The Princess Peony
by QueenLazyBuns
Summary: Team Kakashi is summoned to the castle of Adzuchi-no-shiro, where a princess has fallen deathly ill. But the cause of her illness is a bit to far-fetched for even them to believe.
1. Strange Illness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

'Adzuchi-no-shiro.' Naruto puzzled over the name of the castle, it was strange, he had never heard of this place even though its royal family was so well-off. His thoughts drifted back to Tsunade's word, her details of the mission had been so vague.

"_The Lord of the land has requested guards for his daughter. It seems some sort of tragedy had befallen the princess there."_

"Why do I, of all the ninja in the village, have to come on such a ridiculous mission when I could be using my time better for training or finding Sasuke?"

"Quit whining Naruto."

"Why are you so indifferent towards me Saskura-chan?" the high pitched way he spoke was beginning to grate on her nerves, all he had done for the entire travel was whine about the mission being to trivial for someone of his abilities. She smiled as she looked back at him.

"You've hardly changed Naruto; you're still that whiny little runt you've always been."

"Sakura-chan…" his eyes brimmed with tears.

"Hey, hey. Naruto, don't be so sensitive, it's not a bad thing. If anything, it's a compliment." she put her arm around his neck. "I liked you then, and I like you now."

'Sakura-chan is hugging me.' his eyes became dazed and a silly grin spread from ear to ear.

"We've almost made it to the castle; it should be just over that hill." Kakashi pointed ahead, not looking up from his map.

With enthusiasm, Naruto sprinted up the hill followed by Sakura. Their eyes met with the most spectacular view they had ever seen of any castle.

The old, outer walls of the castle stood tall, surrounded by a moat filled with lotus lilies. Grand Sakura Trees lined the road that lead to the entrance where several guards stood at ready. As Team Kakashi drew ever closer, a guard halted them.

"State your business with the Lord of this land."

"We've come from Konoha Village on an errand for your Lord Yuki Naizen-no-jo." Kakashi-sensei held the summoning letter in front of the guards face. With a bow, he led the four inside.

"Welcome to my home!" Lord Naizen-no-jo hooted as he stood from his seating mat at the table. He was dressed richly, as if he was about to tend a fancy ball while the table itself, was decorated with a wide assortment of foods. Naruto and Sakura gazed with awe until Naruto's stomach made him aware of how ravenously hungry he was.

"Naruto! How rude!" Sakura scolded, he merely rubbed the back of his head with his hand, smiling apologetically.

"Please, take a seat at my table. I've prepared this meal specifically for your arrival." without another word Naruto seated, mounted his plate with all the food he could, and began to devourer everything. Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi-sensei sat also. Despite how famished she was, Sakura kept to her manners, eating slowly and with small bites along with Sai. Kakashi-sensei how ever, sipped his tea.

"Lord Naizen-no-jo," Kakashi began after several minutes, "what is it that ails such a happy place such as this?"

The Lord gazed sadly into his tea, "It is my only daughter, she has grown so very ill but only a week ago she was so full of laughter. Her beautiful skin has lost his glow; her eyes are now mere pools of darkness. Every day, her coughing becomes more and more intense. She has become so weak, hardly has the strength to rise from her bed. The day of her wedding to Lord Ako's second son has already passed."

Naruto slowed his eating to listen, while Sakura and Sai had stopped completely, and Kakashi-sensei sipped his tea thoughtfully.

"Could it be she disapproves of her future husband?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't believe so; she has already viewed her betrothed with approval."

"An illness is it? Well you are lucky we were picked to come, it just so happens I've been training directly under Tsunade-sama for three years." Sakura replied cheerfully.

"Oh! That's right! If anyone can cure the princess, Sakura-chan can!" inner Sakura began a rant of her own greatness.

The Lord's eyes began to tear joyfully. He touched his forehead to the floor, "Then please, Visit my daughter immediately!"

* * *

Books upon books of medicine surrounded Sakura. She flipped through a large red book, crinkled her brow, and slammed it upon a stack next to her.

"It's not in this one either! I've never been so frustrated!" she cried while pulling on a piece of her hair. Unfortunately for Naruto, he had chosen a bad time to ask Sakura how the diagnose of Princess Aya was proceeding and received a heavy book to the face.

"Not going well I guess?" he said while peeking over the edge of the desk, only to duck behind it again as another book came flying his way.

"None of these books are useful at all! I can't figure out what she is suffering from!" Irritated, she sprawled out the floor.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I know you will figure it out!"

"Don't put so much pressure on me!" she hollered and threw another book, aimed at his big fat head.

'I missed!' her inner self cried.

It sailed harmlessly over Naruto's head. A young woman screamed, stumbled, and fell. The tea pot and cups crashed to the ground, breaking into bits. The book sank into the wall next to her and both Naruto and Sakura rushed to her side.

"I'm so sorry! I was aiming for Naruto!" she sounded as though she was having a panic attack. "This is your all fault!"

She pointed an accusing finger at Naruto.

"How is it my fault?!"

"Well if you hadn't moved!" Naruto sighed, deciding this was a no win situation, began to pick up the broken pieces. He rolled them into the towel he was going to use to bathe, and threw them in the trash. Finally, the maid slowed her breathing down enough to speak.

"You're investigating Princess Aya's sickness, yes?" she spoke quietly and slow, making Sakura feel as though she had scared the girl within an inch of her life.

"Yes, but I can't seem to diagnose the problem." The girl's eyes darted back and forth between the two.

"I believe I know what ails the princess."

* * *

A/N

Probably only one more chapter to come till the end.

Comments, concerns, helpful criticism, predictions of the story? Click the box below.


	2. Music Loving Samurai

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The lord looked up from the scroll he was currently reading as Naruto, Sakura, and the maid entered.

"Have you figured out the illness, Sakura-san?" Kakashi-sensei inquired.

"Perhaps."

"O Sadayo-san, are you the cause of some sort of mischief?" The lord raised an eye brow at the maid.

"Aye my lord! I do not wish to betray the princess's secret but I feel it is my duty to you sir!" her eyes became wet with tears. "I remember the night well, just days before the princess became ill…"

* * *

"O Sadayo-san! Would you please fetch me my slippers?"

"Of course, Princess Aya." I spoke. While slipping her slippers onto her feet I added, "Where are we going?"

"To where we go every night there is a full moon, come now O Sadayo, you are my closest friend and you don't even remember I love to visit the peony beds to…"

"To listen to the frogs croak and watch the fire flies swim through the air. I have not forgotten." I smiled and as did the princess.

Each of us carried a small candle and hurried down the steps of the castle. The moon gave a lovely light to the peonies as they swayed in the night's breeze.

"What a lovely night, isn't it O Sadayo?" her voice was soft on my ears, like silk on your finger tips.

"I almost wish nights like these would nev…Ah!" She shrieked suddenly as she neared the pond. A flash of light exploded and when I could see again the princess was on her feet. I held the candle near her face and spied a crimson blush on her cheeks.

"Princess Aya?"

"Oh Sadayo! Did you see him?"

"See who princess?"

"Why my savior of course! I tripped over something and nearly fell into the pond, had it not been for him. He appeared as if by magic!"

"And disappeared just the same." I said skeptically.

"Oh you don't believe me do you?"

"You're the princess, I have to believe you." I smirked.

"Sadayo, he was so handsome! A samurai of the highest order, his dress was decorated in my favorite peonies and his sword richly mounted. If only he would have stayed a bit longer, so I might have thanked him."

"Who could he be and how could he have gotten here, passed all the guards?"

"It matters not now, O Sadayo please do not tell my father of him! He may overreact and put him to death for trespassing!"

"Now princess, I'm sure it is not so."

"No, no! Remember of the robber who stole my mother's vase?"

"Yes…I remember…Put to death by decapitation." she held my hands in hers and looked me in the eye.

"Please, promise me you won't tell him."

"I could never say no to you, even when we were children."

"Oh thank you O Sadayo! You really are my closest friend!" She cried while pulling me into a tight embrace.

* * *

"It is illness of the heart sir!" O Sadayo finished. "She is in love with the samurai who saved her.

"It is not possible for any man to infiltrate this castle, we took care of that long ago, and guards are positioned all around the castle and even heavier around the garden." Lord Naizen-no-jo stated.

"I have heard tales of foxes and badgers taking the forms of humans before." Kakashi answered.

"Even so, my castle is far to well guarded."

"If it is the work of some animal with power, then we need to draw it out from its hiding form." announced Sai. "Perhaps, we can use the princess to draw it out. It surely is infatuated with her."

"With the permission of your lordship, I think it is wise to follow the princess around. She should spend time down in the peony beds, where she first encountered the samurai."

"Very well, do what ever you can." Lord Naizen-no-jo replied.

* * *

"O Sadayo…I do not feel well…I do not want to listen to music."

"Come now princess, he is Yashaskita Kengyo, a great player on the biwa. It shall enliven your spirit."

"Alright…"

Meanwhile, team Kakashi was spread out over the garden watching the princess intently as she sat in the engawa.

"Is everyone ready?" Kakashi spoke into the head set.

"Ready." came all three replies.

"As soon as you see him appear, don't hesitate to capture him."

The biwa player began to play a tune named "Dannoura."

"There he is! There he is!" O Sadayo cried out at which the samurai disappeared again. Just as Naruto leapt to catch hold of him, his hands passed through thin air.

"Gah!" Surprised by the sudden lack-of-samurai, Naruto landed on his face. In a whiny tone he said, "My face sure is taking a beating this trip!"

_Tap. Tap. Tap_

The princess and O Sadayo rushed from inside the engawa and to the team of four.

"Where did the samurai go?" the princess questioned in a pant. O Sadayo was at her side, allowing the tired princess to lean on her.

"You shouldn't have run, look how out of breath you are." O Sadayo said worriedly.

"I am fine…"

"You certainly don't look fine…" Naruto said, and received a blow to the head by Sakura.

"You shouldn't tell a girl she doesn't look fine!"

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, you are fine looking but you aren't fine looking! _Heh_…" another blow to the head. "Stop hitting me Sakura-chan!"

"Then stop talking!"

"O Sadayo…I don't feel well, take me back to my room."

"Yes my lady." And off the two walked, the princess leaning heavily on O Sadayo's arm. As Sakura began to lecture Naruto on manners, Sai and Kakashi-sensei were talking off to the side.

"Was it actually the princess who drew the spirit out, or something else?" Sai asked.

"I'm not sure yet, we'll need to experiment but I have a hunch as to why it decided to appear now." Kakashi replied. "Oi! Biwa player."

"Me?" Yashaskita Kengyo pointed to himself with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

"Alright guys, here's the plan," Kakashi's voice crackled through the head sets. "When you see the samurai, capture him."

"Oi Kakashi…I don't see why the samurai would appear, it's only the biwa player here." Naruto pointed out.

"It's an experiment Naruto; I want to see if the samurai actually appears only when the princess is around."

The biwa player began to play the tune he had been playing to Princess Aya and O Sadayo. Within minutes, the samurai appeared.

"The samurai!" The biwa player shouted, startling the young man and causing him to disappear just as Sai's snakes were about to wrap around him.

"Missed him again!" Sakura shouted disappointed.

"It wasn't a failure Sakura, this was a test, and now we know how to draw him out." Kakashi said with a cheerful tone.

"Eh and how is that?" Naruto said.

"Isn't it obvious Naruto?" Sakura said, she had just figured out what Sai and Kakashi were thinking, "The samurai is fascinated with music, which is why he keeps appearing when there is music."

"Sakura-chan is so smart!"

* * *

A/N

Another chapter, most likely the ending.

Comments, concerns, helpful criticism, predictions of the story? Click the box below.


	3. The Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice drilled into his head through the head set. "Grab him!"

He just couldn't believe his eyes. The music piece known as Sofuren, swirled around the two giving the scene a dream like air. Naruto's breathing became faint, his eyes stung, and every muscle in his body tensed.

The young samurai didn't seem to even notice Naruto in the darkness of the peony beds and he began to sing.

'_It even...sounds like him. All I have to do…is reach out, and I can touch him.'_

"Now Naruto!" He leaped, grabbing hold of the samurai's middle. His black hair brushed against his forehead as they fell to the ground.

A kind of wet steam fell upon his face bur Naruto held fast. "Come fast! I've caught him!"

"Naruto look!" Sakura cried in astonishment, he opened his eyes. In his arms he held nothing but a very large and beautiful peony.

"Didn't I tell you?" Kakashi sensei smiled.

"Why it's the spirit of a peony!" The Lord called to those who couldn't see. The princess stood next to her father, gazing passionately at the peony.

"You should feel honored princess, to have a peony spirit as an admirer." Kakashi said, making her blush deeply.

"Aya, you must pay your respect to the spirit by showing it kindness and taking care of it."

"Yes father!" Princess Aya cried joyfully as she took the peony from Naruto.

With the mystery of the samurai solved, team Kakashi was on their way home.

"Sakura-Chan…"

"What is it Naruto?"

"Did you, well…did you happen to recognize who the samurai looked like?" She raised a finger to her lip thoughtfully.

"Actually, I didn't get a chance to see him very well, but from the princess's description of him he must have been extremely handsome, although there's no way he is as handsome as Sasuke!"

Naruto grinned sadly at her. If she really had seen the samurai, she would have most definitely mistaken him _for _Sasuke. Everything had been the same about the two, that dark hair, those onyx eyes, creamy white skin. Like twins separated at birth!

"Sakura…We have to try really hard to rescue Sasuke." she looked at him at first, puzzled, and then grinned happily.

"Of course we will Naruto! That's what we've been training to do isn't it?" he stopped walking, staring down at his feet.

"Naruto, you'll never accomplish anything without a positive attitude." Kakashi sensei announced, placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "All of us want to accomplish the same goal. And we'll do that by working together."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled at them.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, may I come in?"

"What's with the long face?"

"I have something for you to read. From O Sadayo."

"Oh?! Come in! Here, give me your jacket, it's soaked. Would you like a blanket?"

"No I'm fine; I received this letter a week ago from O Sadayo. Please read it."

"_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I have the most wonderful news! Princess Aya has been taking care of the peony spirit. Everyone day it becomes more beautiful than the day before, and the princess herself is becoming livelier. She has finally returned to her old self and is to wed in just a few short days. I only wish you and the others could come to witness her in full bloom. I am eternally grateful to all of you. May the Gods bless your life with love and many beautiful things._

_Truly yours,_

_O Sadayo"_

Naruto gazed up at Sakura from the letter, "Why are you so glum? This is wonderful news!"

"This one I received just today." Sakura handed him another letter.

"_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_I am sorry but this letter bares both good and bad news. The princess is married now, wife to Lord Ako's second son. Unfortunately, when she entered her bed chamber…the peony was still in its vase, dead and withered…"_

He stopped reading.

A/N

This is the end!

I am currently working on another piece of writing but I haven't named it just yet.

Also, this piece is based off of an actual Japanese myth. I've kept almost everything the same within the story but added the Naruto characters. If you'd like to read the actual myth just go to Google and type in 'The Princess Peony.' You'll know you are reading the right one because I've kept all the names the same.

I really hope you all enjoyed reading it because it was rather fun to write!

Bye, bye!


End file.
